Brentaal IV
Brentaal IV, meist nur Brentaal genannt, ist ein Planet der Kernwelten, der an der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße liegt, dort wo sich diese mit der Hydianischen Handelsstraße schneidet. Aus diesem Grund stellt er einen wichtigen Handelsposten dar. Er ist der Heimatplanet des menschlichen Volkes der Brentaalaner und ein wichtiges Handelszentrum in der Galaxis. Bekanntheit erlangte der Planet auch wegen der Schlachten, die zu Zeiten des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs auf ihm geführt wurden. Als eines der Mitglieder der Galaktischen Republik geriet auch Brentaal IV zwischen die Fronten, als die Separatisten-Krise ihren Lauf nahm, später gehörte der Planet dem Galaktischen Imperium an, konnte aber schließlich von der Neuen Republik durch den Einsatz der Sonderstaffel erobert werden. Beschreibung Allgemein Der Planet Brentaal IV liegt in einem System gleichen Namens im Bormea-Sektor des Ringali Shell und umkreist als einer von insgesamt sieben Planeten seines Systems den Stern Brenta. Dass sowohl der Stern als auch das System seinen Namen teilen, zeigt deutlich, dass Brentaal der wichtigste Planet in seinem Sternsystem ist.Planets Collection Brentaal, mit einer standardmäßigen Gravitation und einer für Menschen und ähnliche Spezies gut atembaren Atmosphäre des Typs Eins, hat einen Durchmesser von insgesamt 11.242 Kilometern. Die Länge eines Tages beträgt 23 Standardstunden und ein Jahr währt 342 Standardtage an. Brentaal ist über die Handelsstraßen nur 16 Reisestunden von Esseles entfernt, 18 Stunden von Chandrila, 29 von Corulag, 43 von Rhinnal und 74 von Ralltiir. Als Kernpunkt zwischen der Hydianischen und der Perlemianischen Handelsroute ist Brentaal IV ein geschäftiger Handelsplanet, über dem ständiger Verkehr herrscht. Aus diesem Grund sind die Regeln zur Kontrolle über diesen unerlässlich und streng, da jeder Fehler zu Kollisionen oder Verwirrung führen würde. Kein Schiff darf Brentaal IV ohne Aufzeichnungen und einen genauen Plan ansteuern. Im Orbit Brentaals befinden sich mehrere Dutzend Raumstationen, eine davon war die Sel Zonn Station. Diese wurden, ebenso wie die Planetenoberfläche, überwiegend im Sinne des Handels genutzt.The Traitor's Gambit thumb|left|[[Favis Resort, eine künstliche Insel auf Brentaal IV.]] Im Orbit Brentaals befand sich zudem die größte und hauptsächliche Holonetz-Empfangsstation des gesamten Sektors. Die Station stellte zu jeder Zeit eine wichtige Verbindung zwischen Coruscant und militärischen Außenposten entlang der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße dar, unabhängig von der Regierung, die auf Coruscant derzeitig herrschte. Unabhängig von der Regierung war auch die Tatsache, dass die Station zu jeder Zeit äußerst gut gerüstet und geschützt wurde. Brentaal ist ein trockener und verhältnismäßig junger Planet, der sich aus acht großen Kontinenten zusammensetzt, die von salzreichen Ozeanen getrennt werden.Star Wars Enzyklopädie Zahlreiche Gebirgskämme haben sich durch Erdbeben im Laufe der Zeit hervorgetan, und die vulkanischen Aktivitäten sind äußerst hoch, wobei jedoch die meisten der auf Brentaal beheimateten Vulkane längst inaktiv sind. Die Wetterverhältnisse auf der warmen Seite Brentaals sind gemäßigt. Am Äquator jedoch schlängeln sich dampfende Gewässer und Wüsten, während an den Polen Eisberge umhertreiben. Die Täler und flachen Ebenen Brentaals werden dominiert von kommerziellen Raumhäfen, Handelsmärkten, Finanzmärkten, Warenhäusern, industriellen Zentren und anderen Einrichtungen. Die Gegenden entlang der Pole halten als Erholungsgebiete her, wo sich die Bevölkerung Bergsteigturen auf den Gletschern unternimmt und sich in den Stadien vergnügt. Die Architektur auf Brentaal IV ist funktionell gehalten und schlicht, wenn auch weniger Wert auf Ästhetik gelegt wird. Die Brentaalaner bevorzugen eine organisch anmutende Bauweise.Heroes & Rogues Jede große Handelsgesellschaft hat mindestens eine Hauptfiliale auf dem Planeten. Brentaal selbst fabriziert nur sehr wenig, seine Wirtschaft setzt sich aus dem zusammen, was über den Handel auf den Planeten gelangt. Der größte Teil der Waren, die auf Brentaal IV eintreffen, wird unverzüglich irgendwo anders hintransportiert. Eine große Menge an Gebäuden wurde zu diesem Zweck errichtet, wo die Waren ausgewertet werden und ihr jeweiliger Bestimmungsort festgelegt wird, dies geschieht durch Warenunternehmen wie Alfex Cargo Stacks. Die Waren werden in große Container gefüllt und mit Shuttles zu ihrem letztendlichen Ziel transportiert. Flora und Fauna Die erste Kolonisten, die Brentaal besiedelten, legten nicht viel Wert auf die heimische Tier- und Pflanzenwelt. Diese bestand zu einem Großteil aus Insekten und Farnpflanzen, doch über Generationen wurden diese Tiere und Pflanzen mittels einer Serie von ökologischen Programmen verdrängt und durch solche ersetzt, die in den Kernwelten typisch waren. Hierzu gehörten Wälder, die eine Großzahl von beständigen Pflanzen beinhalteten sowie eine ausgeklügelte Nahrungskette von Reptilien und Säugetieren. Nur wenige der frühen Lebensformen auf Brentaal blieben erhalten, darunter das Kundril, ein riesiges und mehrgliedriges Insekt. Dieses ernähert sich überwiegend von Fischen und kleinen Säugetieren, und es existierte eine ganze Reihe von Variationen der Spezies, darunter das Imperiale Kundril. Im Laufe der Zeit rotteten die Menschen einen Großteil der Arten aus, die auf ein Leben auf dem Land fokussiert waren, das Imperiale Kundril war eines der wenigen, das auch später noch in Gebirgen zu finden war. Die meisten anderen Arten waren an Gewässern zu finden und jagten dort ihre Beute. Lediglich ihre Eier legen alle Unterarten an Land. Die menschliche Bevölkerung ist vor Angriffen der angriffswütigen Insekten weitgehend sicher, da die Kreaturen weit kleinere Opfer jagen. Dennoch sind sie tödliche Gegner, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlen. Sehenswürdigkeiten Die Hauptstadt von Brentaal, Cormond, lag zwischen dem Suporro-Meer und der Gravaal-Gebirgskette und war eine äußerst geschäftige Stadt. Während jedoch der Rest von Brentaal sich mit dem ständigen Handel beschäftigte, wurde dieser von der Handelshalle in Cormond dirigiert. Dort trafen sich die Repräsentanten der großen Handelshäuser des Planeten, um politische und handelsabhängige Vereinbarungen zu treffen. Die Handelshalle hatte zu diesem Zweck sogar ihren eigenen Raumhafen. Die Stadt beherbergte außerdem ein bekanntes Kunstmuseum. Eine weitere wichtige Stadt auf Brentaal IV war Votrad, wo sich nicht nur der Votrad Independent Downport befand, sondern auch die brentaalanische Handelsakademie.Platt's Smugglers Guide Einer von vielen Raumhäfen befand sich auch in der Stadt Oradin, wie in den meisten Fällen entsprach dieser den höchsten Anforderungen. In der Stadt war auch das Grand Oradin Hotel gelegen, eines der vielen Hotels und gleichzeitig ein sehr nobles. Oradin bot auch eine große Anzahl an Restaurants mit Spezialitäten aus der brentaalanischen Küche.Isards Rache Die Stadt Curovao beheimatete nicht nur die gleichnamige Familie, sondern auch Curovao ImpEx, ein auf militärische Ausrüstung spezialisiertes Handelsunternehmen.Galactic Campaign Guide Einen der eher ungewöhnlichen Orte auf Brentaal stellte Favis Resort dar, eine künstliche Insel im südlichen Polarmeer. Die Insel wurde überwiegend unter den besonders Wohlhabenden innerhalb der Bevölkerung bekannt, die sich in den Sommermonaten dorthin zurückzog. Es fanden sich mehrere Kasinos, luxuriöse Hotels und Sportstadien zur Erhohlung und Unterhaltung auf der Insel. Bevölkerung thumb|right|[[Platt Okeefe, eine Brentaalanerin.]] Zu einem großen Teil wird Brentaal von Menschen bewohnt, deren Volk sich als die Brentaalaner bezeichnet, und obwohl es auch Siedlungen von Nichtmenschen gibt, ist diesen niemals die Staatsbürgerschaft gestattet. Die Brentaalaner machen insgesamt 88 Prozent der Gesamtbevölkerung aus. Die Amtssprache der Bevölkerung Brentaals ist Basic, die galaktische Standard- und Handelssprache, und die Gesamtbevölkerungszahl betrug etwa zur Ära der Neuen Republik ganze 65 Milliarden. Die insgesamt zwölf Prozent der Bevölkerung, die nicht menschlich waren, lebte in eigenen Siedlungen. Auf den acht Kontinenten Brentaals ist Wohnraum sehr teuer, denn das bebaubare Land ist von Raumhäfen und Industrieanlagen belegt. Die meisten Siedlungen, die sich in den Tälern und Deltas befinden, sind außerdem von starker Überbevölkerung geplagt. Viele der Raumhäfen wurden hoch in den Gebirgen errichtet, wo die Anwesen billiger sind. Die erste Kolonie auf Brentaal entstand bereits mehrere Tausend Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin. Die vielen großen Unternehmen, die ihren Sitz auf Brentaal haben, werden von den Adelshäusern des Planeten kontrolliert. Zu den bekanntesten Adelshäusern gehörten die Familie Okeefe und die Familie Curovao, sehr einflussreiche und wohlhabende Handelsfamilien. Die Familien sind untereinander in einem ständigen Konkurrenzkampf befangen, politisch und wirtschaftlich. Brentaals Bevölkerung ist auf Handel spezialisiert und hierfür berühmt, weshalb dies auch den mit Abstand am häufigsten genutzten Bildungszweig der Brentaalaner darstellt. Bekannt geworden ist die Gesellschaft des Planeten auch wegen ihrer exotischen Küche, die sich im Laufe von Generationen mit Einflüssen anderer Welten gemischt hat. Auf dem Planeten werden zudem einige Extremsportarten betrieben. Viel Wert wird auch auf Geschichte gelegt, so werden in der Commerce Academy zahlreiche geschichtliche Ereignisse gelehrt und damit zusammenhängende Personen erklärt.Imperial Double-Cross Der typische Volksheld ist der furchtlose Raumfahrer, der in die Galaxis hinauszieht und neue Hyperraumrouten erkundet. Wenn es um das Geschäft geht, verstehen Brentaalaner keinen Spaß. Der überwiegende Teil der Bevölkerung ist auf die eine oder andere Weise am Handelsgeschäft beteiligt. Eine solche Brentaalanerin war die auf dem ganzen Planeten verehrte Freia Kallea, weitere bekannte Brentaalaner waren Shogar Tok, der die Separatisten auf Brentaal zur Zeit der Klonkriege kommandierte sowie Platt Okeefe, eine legendäre Schmugglerin zur Zeit der Neuen Republik.Platt's Starport Guide Bedingt durch seinen Status hat Brentaal eine starke Anziehungskraft auf Schmuggler und Diebe, die ihre Arbeit im Hintergrund eines so großen Handelszentrums einfacher umzusetzen glauben. Die Geschäftigkeit des Planeten bietet ihnen eine ausreichende Gelegenheit, um ihre Aktivitäten zu vertuschen. Hierdurch bildeten sich kriminelle Organisationen wie Sun Storm, und auch die Schwarze Sonne hatte ihre Finger im Spiel. Geschichte Galaktische Republik Brentaal IV wurde bereits viele tausend Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin von menschlichen Kolonisten besiedelt. Zu jener Zeit setzte sich die Flora und Fauna des Planeten zum größten Teil aus Farn und fliegenden Insekten zusammen, und die Kolonisten hielten von dem was sie vorfanden nur sehr wenig. Sie gestalteten den Planeten ihren Ansprüchen genügend um und führten über Generationen ökologische Programme durch, wie sie auch auf anderen Planeten der Kernwelten angewandt wurden. Sie siedelten unterschiedliche Reptilien und Säugetiere an und etablierten Wälder aus perennierenden Pflanzen. Im Jahr 4000 VSY besiedelten brentaalanische Kolonisten der Brentaal League den Planeten Muzara und gerieten mit den dortigen Muza in Konflikt.Tales of the Jedi Companion Die Kundschafterin Freia Kallea entdeckte um 3000 VSY die Hydianischen Handelsstraße, womit sie zu einer Legende der Brentaalaner wurde. Durch die Handelsroute wurde eine wichtige Verbindung zum Korporationssektor geschaffen. In der Folgezeit blühte Brentaal IV auf, denn aufgrund seiner Position am Schneidepunkt der Hydianischen und der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße wurde er bereits Jahrtausende vor der Zerstörung des Ersten Todessterns zu einem der wichtigsten Handelsplaneten überhaupt in der Galaxis. Der Planet diente auch als Sprungbrett für andere besiedelte Kernwelten hinein in die unbesiedelten Regionen, wo sich Kolonien bildeten, und war der erste Aufenthaltspunkt allerlei Güter, die ihren Weg in die Regionen der Galaktischen Republik fanden. Zur Zeit der Neuen Sith-Kriege fand im Jahr 1.002 VSY die erste Schlacht um Brentaal statt, zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und den Sith, die den Planeten eroberten. Lord Kaan konnte sowohl Brentaal IV als auch Corulag und Chandrila äußerst schnell und einfach für seine Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit gewinnen und über die Republik triumphieren. Er kontrollierte somit anschließend zwei der wichtigsten Handelsrouten der Kernwelten. Mit Ausnahme einiger Bürgerkriege und Konfrontationen mit der Handelsföderation, hielt sich Brentaal zur Zeit des Aufstiegs des Imperium von kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen fern. Im Laufe der Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums begann die Verbrecherorganisation Schwarze Sonne, sich am Handelsgeschehen auf Brentaal IV zu beteiligen. Alfex Cargo Stacks diente zu dieser Zeit als Fassade für die kriminellen Unternehmungen der Organisation auf dem Planeten, die dort eine Art Niederlassung hatte. Aflex Cargo Stacks sicherte mehrere der immensen, zwanzig Meter langen Container für die Anführer der Organisation, für welche die Container als Rückzugsorte, Lebensräume und Arbeitsplätze herhielten. So gewährleistete die Organisation den Verkehr von mehreren Milliarden von Tonnen an Schmuggelware im Laufe der Zeit und würde bis in die Ära der Rebellion hinein damit fortfahren. Ebenfalls im Laufe dieser Ära wurde das brentaalanische Unternehmen Curovao ImpEx beschuldigt, in zwielichtige Geschäfte mit der korrupten Republik verwickelt zu sein, weshalb es in der Stadt Curovao zu Aufständen kam. Im Jahr 22 VSY, zwei Monate vor Ausbruch der Klonkriege, war Brentaal als Teil einer Tour namens Cradle of the Galaxy geplant, welche durch die Kernwelten verlief und sich mit historischen Artefakten der Tion-Hegemonie beschäftigte. Das Kunstmuseum in Cormond sollte zu Ausstellungszwecken genutzt werden. Im gleichen Jahr geschah es, dass Reeft im Namen des Jedi-Ordens auf der Jagd nach Rotar Lopani nach Brentaal IV gelangte. Er konnte jedoch nur mit dem toten Körper des Diebes zurückkehren, nachdem der Kopfgeldjäger Tosinqas ihn bereits erwischt hatte. Zeit der Klonkriege thumb|left|Die [[Schlacht um Brentaal IV (22 VSY)|Schlacht um Brentaal IV im Jahr 22 VSY.]] Im Laufe der Separatisten-Krise geriet Brentaal IV schließlich unter die Kontrolle der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, was die Bevölkerung absolut befürwortete. Die Republik gab sich mit dem Verlust eines der wichtigsten Planeten jedoch nicht geschlagen. Nur kurze Zeit nach Ausbruch der Klonkriege kam es noch im Jahr 22 VSY, fünf Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis, zu einem kämpferischen Konflikt auf dem Planeten, als die Republik einen Rückeroberungsangriff startete. Zwar betrachtete sich der Jedi-Orden als Befreier, doch die Bevölkerung Brentaals war den Separatisten gegenüber loyal und betrachtete die Republik als ihren Feind. Nachdem die Jedi eine gefälschte Nachricht von Quinlan Vos erhalten hatten, dass Brentaal aufgrund mangelnden Widerstands ein gutes Ziel abgeben würde, führten die Jedi-Generäle Shon Kon Ray, Shaak Ti und Agen Kolar ihre Truppen von Klonkriegern in den Kampf. Sie stellten jedoch schnell fest, dass die Informationen über die Lage nicht stimmten, sodass ihre Einheiten durch die von Shogar Tok angeführten Separatisten-Verbände stark dezimiert wurden. Shogar Tok, der selbst von Brentaal stammte, konnte bereits zu Anfang der Schlacht ein Viertel der Klontruppen auslöschen, wobei auch Shon Kon Ray umkam, doch Plo Koon fürchtete, dass ein Rückzug den Verlust der Handelsrouten bedeuten könnte, womit sie die Verbindung zum Tion-Sternhaufen verlieren würden. Aus diesem Grund setzten die Jedi trotz der aussichtslosen Lage alles auf einen Sieg. Nachdem es Shaak Ti gelungen war, sich in die als Festung genutzte Gefängnisanlage Shogar Toks vorzukämpfen, stieß sie dort auf Quinlan Vos, der erkannt hatte, dass Brentaal IV gar nicht befreit werden wollte, sondern die Republik als Feind betrachtete und selbst ein gewonnener Kampf nicht unbedingt dazu führte, dass der Planet die Regierung auch akzeptieren würde. Dennoch fassten sie gemeinsam mit Agen Kolar einen Plan zur Befreiung der Brentaalaner. In Gruppen aufgeteilt konnten sie sowohl Shogar Tok besiegen als auch den Schildgenerator und die Ionengeschütze deaktivieren, womit ein erneuter Angriff der Republik erfolgreich verlief und Brentaal IV von der Galaktischen Republik zurückgewonnen werden konnte. Herrschaft des Imperiums thumb|right|[[Jerrod Maclain, der Gouverneur von Brentaal IV.]] Während es Außenweltlern zur Zeit der Alten Republik noch nicht gestattet war, in die heimischen Handelsgilden zu investieren, wurde diese Tradition mit der Gründung des Imperiums im Jahr 19 VSY abgeschafft, als Brentaal zu einer Handelswelt des Imperiums wurde. Zu jener Zeit mischten sich Angehörige der neuen galaktischen Regierung in die Wirtschaft Brentaals ein, dennoch blieb der Planet von den durch die Neue Ordnung entstandenen Veränderungen weitgehend unbeeinflusst und die Geschäfte wurden wie gehabt fortgeführt. Der gesamte Bormea-Sektor wurde dem Moff Jamson Caglio zugeteilt. Ein großer Amtssitz der Imperialen Zollbehörde operierte zu dieser Zeit auf dem Planeten, er barg eine der größten Niederlassungen solcher Agenten des Imperiums überhaupt, auch wenn es aufgrund der hohen Aktivität im Verhältnis noch immer wenige Agenten pro Schiff waren. Sie kooperierten mit der brentaalanischen Polizei und den Sector Rangers, doch auch trotz dieser großen Anstrengungen geriet jährlich weiterhin ein gewisser Teil an Schmuggelware durch den Zoll. Ein besonders einflussreicher Offizier der Zollbehörde auf Brentaal IV war Orem Ulum.Smuggler's Log, Adventure Journal 2 Brentaal selbst geriet unter die Kontrolle des Imperialen Gouverneurs Jerrod Maclain. Dieser war einer der Imperialen, die sich stark in das Geschäftswesen des Planeten integrierten, allerdings fühlte er sich heimisch und adoptierte die Kultur. Dadurch, dass er zu einem Teil der heimischen Bevölkerung wurde und persönliche Bereicherung anstrebte, galt er bald als korrupt. Und tatsächlich wurde unter Maclain weniger der Willen des Imperators auf Brentaal IV durchgesetzt als dass er seine eigenen Ziele verfolgte und sich die Missgunst anderer Gouverneure der Kernwelten zuzog. Er war auch für einen guten Teil der Schmuggelware verantwortlich, die durch die Kontrollen schlüpfte, da er die Zollbehörde bestach. Letzten Endes konnte Brentaal auch dem Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg nicht gänzlich entgehen, denn aufgrund seiner strategischen Position wurde sein System zum Schauplatz einiger kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen. Das Imperium übernahm nicht nur den Planeten, sondern auch die Kontrolle über die Raumstationen in dessen Orbit, allerdings kooperierten sie dort mit den lokalen Sicherheitskräften. Da das Imperium eine feindliche Einstellung gegenüber Nichtmenschen hatte, ließen sich viele Aliens auf den Stationen nieder und besiedelten nicht genutzte Teile derselben, während das Imperium der Verwarlosung einiger Raumstationen, wie der Sel Zonn Station, tatenlos zusah und sich auch wenig um die Besetzer scherte. Das Imperium kontrollierte den Handel äußerst streng, dennoch gab es einige Sicherheitslücken. Zwischen 19 VSY und 18 VSY ließ sich ein Agent des Alderaanischen Widerstands unter Bail Organa in Karbonit eingefroren nach Brentaal auf die Sel Zonn Station schmuggeln, wo es bei seiner Übergabe zu Gefechten kam. Durch den Einsatz von Sirona Okeefe und Maya konnte er nach Alderaan gebracht werden und wichtige Informationen über imperiale Aktivitäten an Bail Organa liefern. Die Nachricht über die Zerstörung Alderaans und die anschließende Schlacht von Yavin verbreiteten sich schnell auf Brentaal IV, und das Imperium sorgte dafür, dass die Bevölkerung glaubte, Alderaan sei zerstört worden da es Tests mit Superwaffen durchgeführt und die Galaxis gefährdet hatte. Die Zerstörung des Todessterns wurde als terroristischer Akt dargestellt, die Rebellen als Kriminelle. Etwa im Jahr 0 NSY berichtete der Nachrichtensender Imperial HoloVision von terroristischen Anschlägen auf Brentaal IV, gemeint waren hiermit Aktivitäten der Rebellen-Allianz und ihrer Spezialeinheit. Im Jahr 1 NSY wurde die brentaalanische Oper Kallea Cycle auf Coruscant aufgeführt, wo unter anderem Miltin Takel sich diesen Teil der brentaalanischen Kultur ansah, es wurde auch der Imperator selbst dort vermutet.Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook Neue Republik thumb|left|Brentaal geht an die [[Neue Republik.]] Brentaal wurde auch beeinträchtigt, als die Flotte der Neuen Republik sich gegen imperiale Streitkräfte seiner Nachbarwelt Corulag behaupten musste, da das System zu einem Schauplatz der Kämpfe zwischen den Flotten wurde. Im Jahr 4,5 NSY, sechs Monate nach der Schlacht von Endor, entbrannte dann eine weitere Schlacht auf Brentaal. Die Neue Republik rüstete sich zu einem Eroberungsfeldzug des Planeten, den sie unter allen Umständen gewinne wollte. Ebenso entschlossen war jedoch die Reaktion seitens Sate Pestage, der den Fall Brentaals an die Republik zu vereiteln versuchte. Auf den Ratschlag von Ysanne Isard setzte er Lon Isoto als Kommandanten für die Verteidigung ein. Die Inkompetenz des Admirals führte jedoch dazu, dass trotz des Einsatzes der 181. Imperialen Jägergeschwaders und des besten Piloten des Imperiums, Soontir Fel, kein ausreichender Widerstand gegen den Angriff zustande gebracht werden konnte. Die Schlacht endete somit zugunsten der Neuen Republik, und zum Ende der Schlacht konnte Soontir Fel von dieser gefangen genommen werden. Später schloss er sich der Sonderstaffel an, womit die Republik neben Brentaal IV auch einen Piloten gewonnen hatte. Der Planet selbst erlitt durch die Kämpfe keinen sonderlich großen Schaden und blieb überwiegend verschont, doch die orbitalen Raumstationen wurden zu einem großen Teil zerstört. Von diesem Schaden musste sich Brentaal IV noch über viele Jahre in die Ära der Neuen Republik hinein erholen, da die Wirtschaft stark unter den Verlusten litt. Die Befreiung von Brentaal IV hatte große Auswirkungen auf seine Nachbarplaneten, so etwa im Falle von Rhinnal. Die Bevölkerung wurde durch die erfolgreiche Eroberung des anderen Planeten angespornt, sodass sie einen Widerstand gründeten, der im Jahr 7 NSY den dortigen Gouverneur übertrumpfte. Als die neue Regierung über Brentaal herrschte, zeigte sich die Bevölkerungen zu vielen Teilen dankbar, so wurde beispielsweise das Grand Imperial Hotel, ein nobles Hotel in der Stadt Oradin, in Grand Oradin Hotel umbenannt, um Loyalität zu beweisen und keine Erinnerungen an das Imperium zurück zu lassen. Im Jahr 9 NSY gelang es Ysanne Isard, die Sonderstaffel in gewisser Weise zu entführen. Die Droiden Pfeifer und R5-G8, die von der Republik ebenso für verloren gehalten wurden wie die Piloten, gelangten nach Brentaal IV, um dort Talon Karrde zu treffen. Anders als Corulag ergab sich Brentaal IV genau wie Chandrila und Ralltiir später nicht der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong, welche 25 NSY einen galaxisweiten Erobergunsfeldzug starteten.Vereint durch die Macht Hinter den Kulissen * Der Planet tauchte erstmals im Februar 1995 in Platt's Starport Guide als Heimatplanet von Platt Okeefe auf. Später wurde der Planet in mehrern Comics, Romanen und auch weiteren Quellenbüchern verwendet. * Brentaal IV wird in einem Großteil aller Quellen lediglich Brentaal genannt, in den frühen Quellen wird er ausschließlich als solcher bezeichnet. Die Zahl hinter dem Namen steht lediglich dafür, dass der Planet der vierte seines Systems ist, was erst später eingeführt wurde. * Während The Far Orbit Project angibt, Brentaal habe keine Monde, spricht Coruscant and the Core Worlds von einer Anzahl von insgesamt zwei Monden. Der Artikel orientiert sich an der neueren Quelle, Coruscant and the Core Worlds. * Die Bevölkerungszahl von Brentaal IV wird sowohl in Coruscant and the Core Worlds als auch in Star Wars Enzyklopädie als 65 Milliarden angegeben. Dies entspricht etwa zehn mal so viel Einwohnern wie auf der Erde leben. Der Durchmesser der Erde beträgt über 12.700 km, damit müsste die Überbevölkerung auf Brentaal IV (mit 11.242 km kleiner als die Erde) enorm sein. Quellen * * }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Kernwelten en:Brentaal IV es:Brentaal IV fr:Brentaal IV pt:Brentaal IV